Hunt for Treasure: The Comic Sequel
This is my first comic for the Fanon. Red, Blue & Rapper decide to go treasure hunting. However they run into many trouble. For the prequel please go here. Characters *Red (In All Parts) *Blue (In All Parts) *Rapper (In All Parts) *Bruce (In Parts 5, 6, 7) *Skeleton (Part 3 and 4) *Pink (mentioned in Part 2 and 5) 'Part 1: Beginning of Hunting' (Red & Blue are sitting on their couch looking bored) Rapper: (crashes through window) Blue: Rapper! What the hell dude! You're gonna pay for that window! Red: Don't give a shit about windows. Rapper: You can pay plenty because I found... (pulls out paper) this! Red: (reads) Sick! Treasure Hunting! Blue: (facepalms) Oh god, not again. Red: (crashes through another window) Treasure MINE! Blue: (angry) STOP BREAKING MY WINDOWS!! Rapper: Coming bloser? Blue: (grumbles) Fine! to be continued... 'Part 2: Location Found' (Red & Rapper continue walking down the street followed by Blue who looks tired) Blue: (tired) Fuuuuck! Can we take a rest? Red: When finding treasure!? (punches Blue) No way bloser! We MUST find beautiful treasure! (looks at map) Think of all the fancy dates you can take Pink on! Blue: (thinks) I guess that would work. Fine! We might as well get this over and done with. Red: (reads map) It says here that the treasure is in a creepy old house! Rapper: (thinks) Creepy old house? Perhaps maybe this one? Blue: Wait you idiots! There's more than one creepy old house! Rapper: (hits Blue) Well I'm not gonna bother looking. (the group look up at a big very old house) Blue: I guess we can just check this one out. Red: TREASURE TIME!!! (runs inside) to be continued... 'Part 3: Danger Aproaches' (as they enter the abandoned house, Red & Blue have scared looks) Blue: Dude, this is scarier than watching Red running around naked. Red: And THAT was sexy! I got so many dicks to suck MY dick! Blue: (disgusted) Gross! Rapper: (to Blue) Your not leaving us now Blue! Who's gonna be our bait? Blue: (shocked) YOU WERE GOING TO USE ME AS BAIT!?! Rapper: We always use the dork. (while walking, Blue sees a skeleton) Blue: (scared) I feel like soon that skeleton will move. Red: (sees skeleton) Awesome! A skeleton! I could use that to scare the living out of Broseph! (suddenly the skeleton jumps up and roars at the group causing them to scream) Red: (eyes go big) HOLY SHIT!!!!! Blue: RUUUUUN!!!!!! to be continued... 'Part 4: Nice Hair Blue' (Red is seen floating while he and Blue are running away from the skeleton, the skeleton then grabs Blue) Blue: (shocked) HOLY SHIT!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!! Rapper: (sees fire can) Maybe If I could... (grabs the can and fires the fire at the skeleton but burns Blue as well) That won't kill the skeleton but it'll keep him busy. Blue: (burning) You IDIOT! I'm on fire! Red: But what about the TREASURE! Rapper: Red's right, no time for this crap. (points at Blue and winks) By the way nice hair. Blue: (outraged) IT'S FIRE AND I'M BURNING!!!!! (Blue finds that the two are already gone) Blue: (angry) DOES ANYONE LISTEN TO ME!?!?!? Red: Coming Blue? Blue: (growls) Fine! to be continued... 'Part 5: Finding the Treasure' (The group are seen entering another room and they see a treasure chest) Blue: Oh! Well there was treasure here all along. Rapper: This is it guys. The moment we've been waiting for! TIME TO OPEN THE CHEST!!! Blue: (sighs of happiness) Think of all the fancy dates I can take Pink on. Red: Think of all the prostitutes I can buy! (thinks in his head) (2 girls are surrounding Red) Prostitute: This guy is so sexy! Red: Cuz I'm AWESOME!!! (Thoughts End) (Rapper opens the chest but nothing is seen inside) Rapper: What the Shit!? Red: (pissed) NOO!!! NO PROSTITUTES!!! WHY!!!!?? Blue: (looks out a window) Wait a minute! BRUCE has the REAL treasure! Rapper: (looks out window) BRUCE!? Bruce: Finally I found you! (runs off) Red: Uh Rapper, are you okay. Rapper: (eyes turn red) I AM NOT LETTING HIM GET AWAY. Blue: Shit that was scary. to be continued... 'Part 6: Finding the Thief' (shows Bruce running away on a bridge when suddenly he is pounced on by Rapper) Rapper: GIVE ME THE TREASURE! Bruce: (confused) What the fuck dick!? What are you doing!? Rapper: Give me the treasure NOW or you'll never see life again! Bruce: Just why do you want this 'treasure' exactly!? Red: So we can be rich and I can buy prostitutes! Blue: (stares at Red) Seriously? Bruce: (sarcastically) Well I hate to tell you but you just made me throw the treasure in the WATER! Blue: What? (looks over the bridge and sees the treasure chest) Oh yup. Red: (pupils shrink) Treasure gone!? NO PROSTITUTES AND BURRITOS!!! Rapper: (grabs Bruce by the neck) YOU are helping us get that treasure or else you are so fucking dead! Capiche!? Bruce: But you don't understand! (Rapper runs off before Bruce could finish off his sentence) Bruce: Douche. (runs after them) to be continued... 'Part 7: Retrieving the Treasure' ' '(Rapper jumps into the water. He spots the treasure and pulls it out of the water) Red: WELL??? Rapper: (pulls out treasure chest) I got it. Red: (snickers) YES! The stuff I want is right here! Blue: Which you WILL share right? Red: No! Bruce: You idiots don't understand anything! That treasure is- Rapper: Shut up! (Blue opens the treasure chest and becomes shocked) Blue: OH MY GOD! IT'S- to be continued... Category:Episodes